Semi-Powered Infiltration armor
The Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor, or SPI Armor, is an experimental armor system used by the United Nations Space Command. It was developed for the SPARTAN-IIIs. Description Though more advanced than the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers' ballistic body armor, it is far less advanced and less powerful than the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor used by the SPARTAN-IIs. Its main benefit is that it is drastically cheaper to produce than the MJOLNIR armor. The SPI armor was designed with an emphasis on stealth rather than on raw power. It features special photo-reactive panels that mimic the surrounding textures, effectively being the UNSC equivalent to the Covenant's active camoflauge systems. It has been described as part "legionnaire mail, part tactical body armor, and part chameleon" by both Tom-B292 and Dr. Catherine Halsey.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 16 SPI Armor Mark I The SPI Armor Mark I was used by the Spartan-IIIs of Alpha Company. It featured hardened plates and photo-reactive panels. Though advanced compared to standard UNSC infantry armor, it could only take a few glancing blows before failing.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 14 It featured full body armor with an enclosed helmet and Heads Up Display, and a supply of breathable atmosphere; though only enough for seven minutes, compared to the MJOLNIR armor’s oxygen supply of ninety minutes. It was also equipped with a cushioning layer of liquid nanocrystals that provided more ballistic protection than three centimeters of Kevlar diamond weave, without the bulk. The featured photo-reactive panels gave the SPARTANs of Alpha Company a rough equivalent to active camouflage. The camouflage patterns, however, shifted irregularly and imperfectly, which made the photo-reactive panels inferior compared to the Covenant's active camouflage technologies. SPI Armor Mark II The SPI Armor Mark II was a more advanced version of the SPI Mark I, first used by the drill instructors of Beta Company, and then by the SPARTANs of Beta Company. They had new photo-reactive coating to boost their camouflaging properties. There were also numerous experimental refits to the ballistic gel layers, upgraded software suites, and other functions. Although the new photo-reactive coating could mimic a wide range of electromagnetic radiation, it was still sensitive to overload, so the wearer would still be vulnerable for several seconds after a flashbang or plasma hit while the panels reset.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 113 It was proposed in 2537 for Alpha Company, but the request was denied because the armor was over budget. After Alpha Company's pyrrhic victory in Operation: PROMETHEUS, the Mark II SPI armor was approved for mass production. After the augmentation of Gamma Company, small adjustments were installed into the SPI Armor Mark II. Advantages *The armor is significantly cheaper and easier to mass produce than MJOLNIR armor. *It includes photo-reactive panels that act as an active camouflage for the wearer. *It is easier to transport, because it is not as bulky or as heavy as the MJOLNIR armor. *The armor has an efficient cooling system and is significantly difficult to detect even with thermal scanners. This system may fail over periods of extended use, however. *SPI armor users do not need a technician to help them don the armor. *It's face-plate has an automatic 5x zoom ability.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 19 Disadvantages *It has no energy shielding system, unlike the SPARTAN-IIs' MJOLNIR Mark V and Mark VI models, making the user far more vulnerable to enemy fire and a major contributor to the high fatality rate of the SPARTAN-III's. However, the SPARTAN-III Headhunters are known to be equipped with energy shields for their armor, due to their elite nature and value. However, power must be drawn from the energy shields to recharge the suit's active camoflauge module, and current information indicates only the Headhunters are equipped with shields. *It does not give the SPARTAN-IIIs enhanced strength, speed or agility, as the MJOLNIR does for its wearers. *Since the photo-reactive plates take time to recover after explosions such as a flashbang grenade and plasma hits, the SPARTAN-III is visible until the plates recover. With the exception of the Headhunters' suits, the SPI armor does not feature true active camoflauge systems. *It is made of a less dense alloy than MJOLNIR armor: Kelly-087 dented Holly-G003's chest plate with her fist when first encountering the SPARTAN-IIIs. *The SPI armor cannot be used for long periods of time without the cooling system failing. *The SPI armor has an air supply for only seven minutes, while the MJOLNIR has an air supply for ninety minutes. *It lacks the ability to support an onboard artificial intelligence construct, unlike the Mark V, Mark VI, and Black models of the MJOLNIR armor. *SPI armor is far less durable than MJOLNIR armor. Trivia *Some screenshots released by Bungie led to fans speculating that they would be able to use SPI armor in Halo 3. However, the armor was later revealed to be the MJOLNIR EVA variant. *The PILOT helmet permutation is stated to be almost identical in appearance to the SPI helmet, though all similarites are only aesthetic in nature. Gallery File:Semi-Powered Infiltration.png|A concept illustration of SPI armor from the Art of Halo 3. File:Evo Headhunters Post.jpg|Jonah and Roland wearing modified SPI armor. Sources Category:Armor Category:UNSC technology